Lee Hong Gi
Perfil thumb|270px *'Nombre:' 이홍기 / Lee Hong Ki *'Apodo: '''Jeremy, Hongstar. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, MC. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 02-Marzo-1990 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.77cm *'Peso:' 61kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' AB *'Signo Zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo Chino: Cangrejo *'''Agencia Familia: F&C Music. *'Familia: '''Padre, Madre,Hermana menor *'Grupo K-Pop: F.T Island Biografía Lee Hong Ki / Lee Hon'g Gi (이홍기; pronunciado ː Hongi) (nacido el 2 de marzo 1990), es un ídolo de Corea, cantante, actor y MC. Él es el cantante principal de FT Island , una banda de rock de Corea del Sur , es bien conocido por su potente y versátil pie. En su familia, él es el hermano mayor y tiene una hermana menor que en la actualidad todavía vive con sus padres . Él ha estado asistiendo a la Universidad Kyung Hee desde 09 de marzo 2013, con especialización en tejido. Dramas *Noriko Goes to Seoul (KBS2, 2011) *Muscle Girl (MBC, 2011) *My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (SBS, 2010, cameo ep 16) *More Charming By The Day (MBC, 2010, cameo) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Style (SBS, 2009, cameo ep 6) *On Air (SBS, 2008, cameo) *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2008, cameo ep 62) *Kkangsooni (EBS, 2005) *Neh Sontob Kkeuteh Bichi Nama Issuh (EBS, 2004) *Magic Kid Masuri (KBS2, 2002) Programas *Immortal Song 2 (Ep.4-7) (2011) *KBS 100 Points Out of 100 Points - Oh My School! (2010) *Mnet Scandal Idol Show (2009) *SBS Music Inkigayo (2009) *GOOD DADDY (2008) *SBS Family Outing (2008) *SBS Happy Shares Company (2008) *Idol Army Season 2 (2008) Películas *Winter Child (2005) Videos Musicales *M&D - 뭘봐 (Close Ur Mouth Song) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop: 'F.T. Island *'''Familia: Padres y una hermana menor y su conejito *'Escuela' Secundaria Seongji *'Universidad: 'Kyunghee University (Suwon) , Escuela de Arte y Diseño mención Cine-Teatro *'Aficiones:' Cantar, escuchar música, jugar al fútbol, jugar juegos de video *Desempeñado en la televisión la película de 2005 "겨울 아이" "Niño de Invierno" Ha aparecido en algunos programas de televisión. *'Mejor amiga: park shin hye' *'''OST de doramas: '''Interpretó "Still (as ever)" y "Promise" para You are beautiful. *Participó como DJ en un Programa de Radio junto con Shindong miembro de Super Junior. *Tiene un gran parecido con Mir de MBLAQ *También se parece en la cara a Kang In de Super Junior *Tuvo una novia 8 años mayor que él que cuando termino con el , hong ki se intento suicidar. *Su primer beso lo dio cuando estaba en la escuela media, sin embargo su primer amor fue cuando estaba en la escuela Secundaria. *Todos piensan que Hongki es el lider de F.T Island , pero el mismo aclaro que es Jong Hoon. *Le gusta fotografiarse a sí mismo y subir fotos a su Twitter *El mismo admitió que salió con una celebridad. *Poseedor de una voz unica y especial. *Le regalo un diario al cantante Ahn Daniel de Teen Top. *Fue el novio de Kim Yeo hee durante una semana en el programa Mnet Scandal. *Canto junto a HeeChul de Super Junior en el programa Inmortal Song 2. *En el episodio del 01 de agosto ”Come To Play” de la MBC, En la emisión, Kim Heechul comparte su amistad con el maknae de Chocoball Lee Hong Ki y reveló que hubo un tiempo en el pasado donde casi rompen su amistad. *En Oh! My School 100 Points out of 100 Points los chicos debían pararse detras de alguna de las chicas presentes que les gustara que fuera su pareja, Hongki se paro detras de Min de Miss A, Al igual que Simon D ya que tienen una buena relacion, pero esta se quedo al final con Simon D rechazando a Hongki. *Duante Oh! My School 100 Points out of 100 Points, también Choi Minho y EunHyuk fueron a hacerle una broma por la mañana. Durante su estancia ahí, Eunhyuk encontró un manga que al parecer era Ecchi. Cuando él comentó que "Hongki leía buenos libros", él sólo rió nerviosamente, con el rostro colorado. *En un programa HongKi dijo parecerse a Jang Geun Suk. *En el programa 100 points out of 100 dijo que fue un estudiante problemático. *Dijo que habia peleado con el ex-miembro Oh Won Bin por que al cocinar won bin no ayudo y queria comer; entonces hong ki decidio que salieran afuera para que sus dongsengs no lo vieran pero solo se quedaron mirandose y como aun eran trainees dijeron que necesitaban esa cara para la television lo que causo risa a los televidentes. *Apareció en el episodio final de My girlfriend is a Gumiho actuando como Jeremy. *En un programa de Radio, dijo que le Gustaba mucho la voz de Park Bom de 2NE1. *En el programa de Radio "Kiss the Radio", dijo que su estatura era exactamente de 1,74. *Cuando era pequeño soñaba con ser policia. *Solia saltarse las horas de comida, solo para practicar. *Es amigo cercano a Min de miss A . *Si Min tuviera que estar en We Got Married, a ella le gustaría estar con Hongki. *Actuo junto a SNSD(yuri,sooyoung) y FT ISLAND en el minicomedia . Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial Galería Hfhf.jpg Dfghf.jpg Bbnf.jpg Lee hong ki -).jpg bfghdf.jpg ff.jpg mhj.jpg imagesCA7AKZAU.jpg imagesCAETNTFW.jpg ggg.jpg imagesCAWG37GW.jpg imagesCA8HXCXO.jpg cvbbcc.jpg tumblr_l76vfxHfkf1qazfjso1_500.jpg tumblr_ld786u0pF81qzl05yo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lqrif7jZHp1qfj7aoo1_500.jpg tumblr_lqu35wrycH1qdfrsho1_500.png tumblr_lquzf1S7HZ1r0vn94o1_500.png tumblr_lqvh1u2L6P1qls6ou.jpg 317280_274387485932795_272538169451060_739029_1235050586_n.jpg 387899_296877213683822_272538169451060_790262_232119826_n.jpg 392126_291470434224500_272538169451060_778286_2139918474_n.jpg tumblr_lqvh15DFbi1qls6ou.jpg 385101_291471090891101_272538169451060_778301_1215082373_n.jpg 386196_281199585251585_272538169451060_755379_1546115430_n.jpg tumblr_lqvh0rc48l1qls6ou.jpg Charming_Prince-lee-hong-ki-23405420-1200-920.jpg LeeHongKI-lee-hong-ki-23403049-795-1024.jpg lee Hongki es muy tierno lo amo -.-.jpg 1254952380170f.jpg lee Hongki. oppa masss tiiernoo lo amooo.jpg 17fde4833acc81f6bd3e1e5e.jpg 31-2.jpg 0016.jpg lee-hongki-ft-island-9054713-1024-768.jpg 2_3.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki_to_sing_You_re_Beautiful_theme_song_in_Mandarin_19072010064230.jpg fcfa1f18bd9a813bc7f24b386d1e57ff.jpg hk1.jpg 034203.jpg hk.jpg LHK43.jpg 421931_257194527695768_154561861292369_576498_275266636_n.jpg tcdcj.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/#!/skullhong y6uksr.jpg vjadr.jpg ymakm.jpg Lee Hong Ki.jpg images (43).jpg images (46).jpg 301014_280384788656316_149823745045755_1098237_512899181_n.jpg 300773_279915302036598_149823745045755_1096661_1414659423_n.jpg 302873_275950289099766_149823745045755_1082912_1857316373_n.jpg images (47).jpg images (44).jpg images (45).jpg images (49).jpg images (51).jpg ImagesCA8HXCXO.jpg Lee_hong_ki_-).jpg A.N.JELL (68).jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KActor